Bound By Broken Promises
by Raven of the Mist
Summary: This is an Inuyasha Harry Potter Crossover... Kagome leaves the Fuedal Era with Shippo and Rin before the battle with Naraku... Kagome's mom commits suicide
1. Revelations of A Personality

**Chapter One :: Revelations of a Personality  
**  
  
Kagome looked up at the Demon Lord whose proximity was – quite close to her own. Her heart beat faster for some unknown reason and she felt as though her face was flushed as red as a tomato, though you couldn't tell from the outside. Yet, the Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru, knew what she was feeling. Normally he would be disgusted at this human's display of affection, but this wasn't just any human. This was his – dare he say, friend. She had taken care of Rin, and she had defended him against his half-breed brother, though he didn't need any defense nor did he warrant it. She was an enigma to him. A puzzle just waiting to be solved, but he had no time for puzzles. The half-breed was sending her home. Granted, it was safer, and he would miss her, in some odd sense of the word, but he'd rather her not be hurt. He'd rather Rin not be hurt either, …. That was why he was here…  
  
"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru cursed his voice for choosing now to get stuck in his throat. She looked up, a serene smile located on her rosy red lips, "Hmm?"  
  
He sighed. It was now or never. Live or die, more precisely. "I need you to do me… a favor." Kagome dropped the piece of grass she had been fiddling with and ran over to the Taiyoukai. She gently pressed one of her silky hands to his forehead, all the while shaking her own head in a show of disbelief.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are you sick?" She paused, as if trying to think of a reasonable explanation for his sudden…. Well, friendliness, for lack of a better word. " Wait, did Inuyasha hit you on the head during your last fight? Huh? Huh? Come on, tell me!"  
  
He sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Kagome, I need you to take Rin with you to your time. I don't want her to be hurt in the upcoming battle. You either." He mumbled the last part under his breath, yet she still heard him.   
  
"Oh! Sesshy-chan! I didn't know you cared!" Kagome ran up to him, slinging her hands around his neck in a friendly gesture that seemed to arouse more than what met the eye in the afore-mentioned Demon Lord.  
  
"Kagome," He growled. "I'm serious. Please, just do this for me, okay?"  
  
This time Kagome sighed, "Sure, why not. Shippo will love the playmate, seeing as I'm taking him, too."  
  
"Thank you Kagome. If," He hesitated, not sure how to approach such a delicate topic. " If the well closes off, I'll find you in the future. Five hundred years, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I honestly hope that doesn't happen." Her eyes betrayed nothing, nor did her voice. Kagome flipped a piece of hair out of her eyes. Her raven locks were pulled back into a braid and tied up into a bun near the nape of her neck. She had learned the hard way that long, easily accessible hair is a definite weakness in battle. "I guess I'd better go, Sesshoumaru. But, one more thing…"  
  
He tilted his head upward, showing that he was listening.  
  
"Do me a favor…. Please, please, don't get hurt. Don't let anyone get hurt. That's all I want."  
  
He nodded. " I'll try my best. Rin will be waiting at the well tomorrow morning."  
  
"Wait. You won't be there to see me off?" Kagome looked like someone had just eaten her last bowl of Oden.  
  
He chuckled slightly at her dampened expression. " Not unless you want both me and the half-breed to die before the real fight."  
  
"Oh," She replied. Her face was still plagued for a moment with the distraught expression before it changed to a look of obvious mischief. She ran up to the unsuspecting Taiyoukai and planted a short kiss right on his cheek. Before he regained any semblance of sanity, she said her final words, " Bye Sesshoumaru! Don't die on me, you hear!" She waved her hand before running off into the village below.  
  
)( The Next Morning )(  
  
Kagome walked quietly to the well with a sleeping Shippo in her hands. She had left a note, rather than say good-bye in person and risk all the tears. Her heart, though not visibly, was breaking. As she rounded the hill, she saw the small, eight-year-old girl sleeping on the lush, soft grass. Kagome approached the girl with caution, as not to wake her up. She sensed Sesshoumaru's youki, but it was long gone._ Too Bad_, she sighed. It seemed as if she'd been doing that a lot lately. She shifted Shippo into her left arm, as she bent down to gather up the other child. Once the two were situated, she gave her surroundings one last glance before jumping headlong into the well.   
  
Her eyes finally registered the dark well house, and she set the young fox kit down upon the ground, determined to get Rin up to the top first. Once done, she went back for her adopted son. Suddenly, Kagome had a thought. _Why not temporarily adopt Rin, too…_ Her thoughts were cut off by a small shout, recognized to be that of her brother, Souta.   
  
"Kagome! You're finally home. Who are they?" Souta, finally noticing her companions, gestured towards them.  
  
"Souta, I'd like you to meet Shippo and Rin. They're staying with us for a while, okay?"  
  
Souta just nodded, trying to fully take in the information she was feeding him.  
  
"Uh, why are they here?"  
  
Kagome gestured for him to sit with her on the rim of the well. "You see, Souta. The fight with Naraku has gotten to the point of no return, so to speak. I couldn't stay there anymore. Naraku has gotten all the jewel shards except the ones I gave back to Inuyasha. I know I won't be able to go back anymore, and that's why I didn't say goodbye. Rin's father is a demon, more precisely a Demon Lord. He'll live for hundreds of years, so him and Rin will be reunited soon. Shippo had no one but me, so I couldn't leave him behind. I couldn't risk Naraku killing anyone else I love. Sesshoumaru promised me that no one would harm those who I left behind. I trust him as much as I love him…" Kagome heard a gagging sound and looked up at Souta. The look on his face was so priceless that she couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately, the reverberations that ran throughout her chest caused both children, who were nestled snuggly against her breast, to awaken. Quite a shock for them to wake in a whole new place….


	2. Mourning A Hero In Disguise

Chapter Two :: Mourning a Hero in Disguise  
  
She lingered in the doorway, watching as her mother sobbed her eyes out. The letter had arrived that morning. The yellow parchment had seemed luminescent in the early sunlight and the green ink had glowed eerily. Had Kagome known what it's contents were, she would have torn it into a thousand pieces. Her heart went out to her mother, knowing the kind of pain she felt. It was so like her own. In the year and a half that Kagome had been home, she had spent the entire time thinking about what she had left behind. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and even Sesshoumaru. She tried to imagine them in this time, but all that came to mind was a blank image. It was lonely, her world, without anyone to fill it. She began to think that the only reason she was still alive was because of her children. Yes, Shippo and Rin were her life force.   
  
Memories long forgotten, though, Kagome still stared at her mother. She had looked up, and the staring contest began. Kagome could see the pain in her eyes. It was so clear.   
  
"Mom?" Kagome broke the silence. "Want to talk about it?" The eyes softened, but just barely.   
  
"Kagome…" She sounded, as just saying it for the very first time. "It was your father. He died a few days ago."  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Her father? She'd thought he was already dead.   
  
"I guess we should talk, huh mom?" Kagome smiled as she made her way to her mother's lavender-sheeted bed.   
  
"Kagome, I can't tell you what happened to your father. I wish I could, but then I'd be putting so many people in danger…"  
  
"Mom," Kagome interrupted, looking into her mother's crystal-blue eyes. "It's all right. I understand. Do you want me to go out and get the groceries instead?"  
  
"No… I'll go. I need some time alone, anyways." Her mother stood up, gathering her coat off the chair by the nightstand and left the room as quietly as she could.  
  
"Bye mom." Kagome said softly, more to herself than her mother. " I have a bad feeling about this."

Later that afternoon, Kagome sat next to the phone, watching it with a sense of morbid fascination. Souta, Rin, and Shippo sat outside next to the Goshinboku Tree, eating and laughing, like normal kids should, though they weren't even close to being normal kids. All of a sudden the phone rang. Kagome picked it up even before the first ring ended.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi residence. Kagome speaking."  
  
Hello, Miss Higurashi…I'm sorry to inform you that your mother has been in a car accident.   
  
"Is she okay?" Kagome's voice sounded much to calm for the situation.  
  
I'm sorry, but she's not going to make it… The voice was cut off by Kagome slamming the phone down.  
  
"Why?" Was the only word she could get out before she slid down to the floor and started sobbing.

"Akiko Higurashi was a beloved mother and wife. She will be sorely missed by those in the community."  
  
Those words were etched into the tombstone that Kagome was staring at. Souta, beside her, couldn't bear to look at the atrocious marker. It was a constant reminder of their previous life. The life that they could never return to… no matter how hard they tried. Kagome felt like she'd lost the Feudal Era all over again. It was another moment of wondering things like: why me, what could have happened, and what now. She felt as though her heart was ripped violently out of her chest by Naraku himself.   
  
Shippo and Rin were lucky. They still held that childish naiveté, even through all the death and destruction that they'd had to face over their span of life. They didn't understand what happened when Kagome interrupted their lunch saying that their 'Gramma' had died in a car accident. They didn't understand what made their 'Uncle Souta' start crying his eyes out in their mothers' arms. They just didn't understand what was going on when that big wooden box was lowered into the ground right in front of them. Kagome envied them.   
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Sunset Shrine  
  
Tokyo Japan  
  
It was another letter delivered by one of those accursed owls… just like the one she'd gotten when her father died, just days before. She was tempted to leave it sitting their, but once again, her curiosity got a hold of her.   
  
Dear Miss Higurashi,  
  
We, being long-time friends of your family, find it necessary that you, your brother, and your two children be moved from your house immediately. Enclosed in this letter are four tickets to London, in which your godfather, Remus Lupin, lives. He has requested that you stay with him until you are fully able to take care of your family. Also enclosed is the exact amount of money to pay someone to take care of your shrine while you are away. Please forgive us for relocating you so quickly after your parent's' deaths. You may find it hard to believe, but your mother's death wasn't an accident. We fear that you and the rest of the Higurashi family are in immediate danger and must be protected.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S – Remus will meet you at the airport in London.

"Guys," Kagome started, staring blankly at the three people in front of her. "I guess we're going to London."  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Author's Notes –  
  
Sorry it took so long for the chapter to get done… it's hard for someone who's never experienced death to write about it, so I had a bit of trouble on that part.  
  
I hope to get the chapters up quicker considering it's summer. I do hope that you'll review.  
  
I noticed no one wants to take up any of my Rurouni Kenshin stories… too bad… I'd like to see them done, but I don't have the inspiration to do them… maybe I'll get it back eventually…  
  
I know it's short, but it'll get longer… (I Hope…)  
  
Review Responses ::  
  
Lily1121 – Well, I'm updating… thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bee3 – I hope you still think it's interesting after this crappy chapter… thanks for reviewing!  
  
Banana Flavored Eskimo – Well, Harry Potter has come into play and you can expect it for the rest of the story… I'm pretty sure… thanks for reviewing!

Thanks everyone!!!


End file.
